In The Shower
by JoelleAu
Summary: A smut one-shot between Gray and Juvia. Credit for cover: KendyPun in Devianart


Folds of clothes dropped onto the cold tile floor swiftly, revealing pale slender legs which is incredibly smooth like a baby's skin. The clothes were thrown like a bundle into a laundry basket next to the sink. A curvaceous figure reflected on the mirror, looking directly at herself, she ruffled her bright blue hair which ends around her shoulders in large curls.

She stepped under the shower head and opened the tap, feeling the droplets of water hitting her body, immediately giving her warmth and slightly burned her white skin. Pitter patters of the shower drops hit the tile floor resonated throughout the bathroom. She let the water soak her thick hair and fall longer until her mid back.

Suddenly, the doorknob to the bathroom twisted open and a man with well-built body came in with only grey boxers covering his bottom.

"G-Gray-sama??" The lady in the shower gasped in shock and covered her body as much as she can with her frail arms.

Her moist body glistened from Gray's view, hardening his already erected member. Juvia blushed a deeper shade of red when she saw the huge bulge under his boxers. She gulped nervously and moved her gaze to the eyes of the young man with midnight blue hair.

"Gray-sama?" She whispered, her frail voice echoed in the small bathroom.

He stepped closer to her and she backed away in response, slowly caging her in between him and the blue tile wall. The shower drenched him with warm water, soaking the only cloth he has on. His dark hair dampened and fell flat on his head. Water trailed down like tears down his body.

Juvia shivered slightly at the contact with the cold tile and her body missed the warmth of the shower.

Gray's large hands softly pressed on her delicate cheeks, gently caressing her pale blush. She shivered again at the touch and silently moaned, annoying Gray with her erotic scarlet face.

His sleek grey eyes moved down and stared at her chest with obvious lust. Rough, but slender fingers traced her pink nipples which stood out on her pale skin; she moaned at the soft touch and her voice is trapped by his pair of lips. He kissed her passionately and deepened it by pushing his face on hers, feeling desperate for her. His tongue licked her full lips like a man who had not had a meal for days. She opened her mouth just slightly and he immediately accepted her invitation and slithered his wet organ into her sweet cavern.

Two bodies pressed onto each other as the pitter patter of the shower resonated throughout the bathroom. Gray rubbed his body against hers, feeling the two round and huge mounds on her chest and the two tiny little pink nipples rolling around against his. It turned him on so much that he moaned desperately into her mouth.

He was desperate.

Desperate for her.

He pulled away and panted heavily; he was not tired, he was panting in ecstasy, in excitement and in desperation to fill her full. He wanted -no, _needed_ \- to feel every millimetre of her sexy figure.

He grabbed both of her wrists and pin them on top of her. He moved his lips to her neck and lick the metallic, yet sweet liquid on her body, savouring every drop of it.

The touch of his warm tongue on her skin, teased her and made the core of her bottom filled with a tingly sensation. She could feel the tip of his sharp nose tracing down her chest, cold lips with warm breaths brushing down her body. It made her mind spin in butterfly pleasures and she almost begged, begging to be ripped into two by the glory of the man she deeply loved.

With one swift gulp, he trapped her erected nipples with the whole of his mouth, immediately making her scream a moan. The size of her mound were too large to fit inside his mouth, but he loved it. He loved every inch of it. He skilfully trace around her pink little points with the tip of his tongue, teasing her to want him. He let his warm and wet tongue lay flat on her tits and licked across it, tasting the hardened nipples in the process, sending a jolt of pleasure through her spine.

Her back arched at the action, pushing her chest closer to Gray's face and indirectly thrusting one of her breast deeper into his mouth; her legs crossed at the painful loneliness down below.

One of his free hand reached up and grabbed her other breast fully and massaged if, playing her nipples. He twisted lightly and gently pinch it, earning an erotic yelp from her. He continued to squeeze her breast in pleasure of her large size and rubbed on her small bud with his thumb. He removed himself and exchanged the gesture, balancing his attention onto both of her breasts.

She shivered in bliss and bit her plump lips to restrict herself from moaning aloud.

He traced his lips along the middle of her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva from attacking her pink buds. The touch was soft like butterfly wings against her smooth skin and it made her crave for more of him.

At the dip of her belly button, Gray traced the circle with his tongue and plunged it in, licking around and hitting the most sensitive spot at the pit of her button. Her breath hitched as she clasp a fistful of his hair to stop her from squirming in delight. She could feel his lips curve into a smirk as he made his way down again, arriving at her rosy pink entrance which contrasted with her snow white skin.

Using both of his hands to grip tightly on her waist, he took in a deep breath of her intoxicating scent. A deep scarlet blush spread across her cheeks when he did so, already leaving her breathless with all the guilty pleasures when he has not thrusted into her yet. With the skilful tongue of his, he licked around the petals of her flower in a painfully slow motion, slowly driving her into the abyss of insanity. He pushed the tip of his tongue on her clitoris and licked it in small, circular motions, feeling it swell against his moist muscle. He played with the pea sized sensitive spot for a little longer before proceeding to lick her inner lips. He tasted her sweet juice and care freely let himself enter her vagina, earning a sound from the lady's lips which is in between the sound of a gasp and a moan. How he kept himself sane after hearing her failed attempts of suppressing those sweet and erotic sounds? Nobody knows and he himself was amused of his control.

Feeling more of her juice being secreted and wrapped around his muscle inside of her, he dug in deeper until his whole mouth covered her entire vagina. He moved his tongue inside in various ways and speed, listening to her pitiful shrieks of pleasure. The taste of her making him more and more aroused as he quickened his speed.

"J-Ju-via-a.. J-Juvia i-is gonna-a c-c-" She cried as she could not contain herself any longer.

Her body liquid squirted from between her legs and he licked her dry, not leaving a single drop to waste. However, he was not satisfied as he removed his tongue. His two hands which gripped on her waist tightened as her weight is being supported solely by him. Her legs could not support her anymore as the pleasure was too overwhelming. He grabbed both of her wrists again and pinned them on top of her. Taking the shower head and adjusting the surface area to its minimum, he placed it directly below her, in between her legs and facing up, the line of water shooting up to hit her core, making her cry out in overwhelming bliss.

As if it was not enough, he lightly pinched her clitoris with his thumb and a finger. He rubbed it and squeezed it gently, carefully avoiding to inflict any kind of pain on her. The sensation made her mind nuts as her body went rigid. He continued to rub against her beautiful flower and the pea, letting her mind slip into complete ecstasy.

Pressure once again built inside her and without a single warning, it bursted like a water balloon, the clear liquid running down her pale legs and dripping from her entrance.

Finally after all the sweet agonising torture, he removed the shower head and placed it back on top of them. He moved his hands to grip on her thin waist again, supporting her limp body. He adjusted his huge and fully aroused muscle, aiming at her entrance like a human gun. Without further delay, the long waited pleasure of making love filled Juvia with utter bliss, letting all the embarrassing sounds she did not know she could make escape her lips.

He let himself settle inside her and feel her walls squeezing his muscle in pleasure. A soft moan escapes his lips and he pulled out slowly and started to thrust inside of her with a slow speed as a start. After each thrust, he accelerated little by little, grinding against her as her back kept hitting the wall behind her. The feeling of being complete and the loneliness in the space between her walls being repeated brought her pleasure; especially with the help of the lubricants made from his saliva and her own juice.

Both of them were near to their climax, and with a final powerful thrust, Gray's warm semen shot inside her, coating her walls with a man's seeds. Her body crumbled for the third time and she panted in exhaustion of such an extreme act. She fell helplessly onto the cool tile floor after Gray removed himself and the grip around her waist. He plopped down next to her and they both panted under the shower, letting it clean the sweat and love juices into the drain.


End file.
